1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to an electronic torque wrench, which is easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic wrench 10 having a main body, a working head 11 disposed at one end of the main body and a grip section 12 disposed at the other end of the main body. A panel 13 and a pushbutton set 14 are arranged on the main body in certain positions. When an operator uses the electronic wrench 10, the operator needs to press the pushbuttons of the pushbutton set 14 with both hands for setting the torque value. The pushbutton set 14 and the panel 13 for displaying the torque value are arranged on the same face of the main body. Therefore, the operator must adjust the positions and angles of his hands and head relative to the wrench for clearly observing the panel 13 and easily pressing the pushbuttons with both hands. However, the operator is not always allowed to easily operate the wrench in every working site. Therefore, in some cases, the operator may fail to clearly see the panel 13 due to a non-ideal position and angle. This will lead to an inaccurate torque value.
To overcome the above problem, Taiwan Patent No. I356752 discloses a method for turning display interface of torque tool and a device thereof. The device has a wrench main body equipped with a pivot mechanism disposed in a predetermined position. The pivot mechanism is connected with an electronic display interface for providing torque value. Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M398996 discloses an electronic wrench fitted with a rotatable electronic counter. The electronic counter has a pushbutton interface and a display interface. The display interface is pivotally connected with the electronic counter and can be turned open. U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,378 discloses a digital torque wrench having a rotatable display unit. The display unit has a screen and multiple pushbuttons. The display unit is provided with a locating bar for locating the display unit after rotated.
In the above Patents, the display screen is pivotally swingable or rotatable to facilitate observation of the torque value. However, the operator still needs to operate the wrench with both hands. This is inconvenient. Moreover, the wrench includes additional components for achieving the object of pivotal swing or rotation. As a result, the structure of the wrench is complicated and the amount of the material of the wrench is increased. Also, the manufacturing process of the wrench is complicated and the production time is prolonged. All these will cause increase of the cost and weaken the competitive ability of enterprises in the wrench field with a sharp competition.